Mars Knight
by Kahaso
Summary: This story is basically weaving between some chapters in Angel Bat's upcoming fic "Sailor Moon: CS" She has yet to post it. The main character of this version is Mars Knight. I don't own Sailor Moon. More will be posted once I receive some reviews. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Mars Knight: Chapter 1**

"Mars Flame Shooter!", Sailor Mars aimed well, and released her flaming arrow at her target, Mars Knight. Mars Knight barely had enough time to dodge Sailor Venus' attack, before he had to block Sailor Mars' attack.

"I told you, I'm not evil! I'm on your side!" said Mars Knight, trying to make the scouts believe him yet again, but unfortunately failing to do so.

"Liar!" said Sailor Jupiter as she kicked him, only for him to block the kick with his left hand before she tried to land a punch on his face, just for him to dodge swiftly.

"Why should we believe you?" Sailor Jupiter said angrily.

"Because I know that you wouldn't attack an ally and I know _you_. All of you are legends where I come from. Also because I'm here to protect you, _not_ harm you." Mars knight said this as calmly as possible, considering that he had just dodged and blocked 17 punches and 9 kicks from Sailor Jupiter.

Mars Knight jumped back away from her and then sighed. "I don't want to hurt you…But it seems that you are giving me no other choice…" He pulled out a single katana and stood ready for an attack. "If this is the only way to get you to listen, then I _have_ no other choice…" Then suddenly, the red tinted blade of the katana, burst into bright, and very hot, flames from the hilt of the sword, making the blade glow with a bluish-white color.

"Well, at least now we know what kind of weapon he uses", Said Sailor Mars, "But I still don't like the type of aura that he's giving off…It's not like a normal evil aura…It's like a combination between a dark, evil aura; a light aura, like Sailor Moon; and the type of aura that Tuxedo Mask gives off…like a guardian-type aura…"

"Steel Flame Tornado!", Mars Knight suddenly began spinning around in circles, creating a whirlwind of flames around him, and then jumping out of the middle, pushing the attack towards the Scouts, and launching an attack on them all.

"_Was it a mistake that I was sent here? ...Have I done something wrong?"_ Mars Knight's thoughts drifted back to what he remembers of when he first woke up from his cryogenic sleep in the year 4000.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. _'…And to think, all of this could have been avoided…somehow. Why did I have to wake up first anyway…?'_

Flashback

Mars Knight awoke inside of a blue hibernation chamber. The door opened and the hiss of air entering the open chamber was the first sound that he heard. (Though, he would have liked to hear the voice of his princess instead of that.) He stepped out and looked around. What he saw, was that he was the first one to wake up, which surprised him because he was usually the last one up. But this time was different, because they had all been in hibernation for 1000 years. He stretched and made sure he was in his usually excellent condition, which he was. He then went to the teleportation chamber on the other side of the room and went to the Queen's throne.

"Neo Queen Serenity!" called Mars Knight as he stepped out of the chamber, looking for his queen, but just seeing the throne room.

Mars Knight's thoughts drifted as he wondered where the queen might be. _'Is this like the last time I was here?'_ He began to remember all the memories of his life from 1010 years ago. Especially the last parts…

# Mars Knight's thoughts #

He just couldn't seem to shake the images from his head. The nightmarish moments of watching the king and queen being tossed around like rag dolls, with him unable to do anything. He was unfortunately trapped outside of the enemy's barrier, and with only his current abilities available to him, he just couldn't get through. All he could do was watch and listen to the cries of agony that escaped the mouths of those he admired most.

And so, he dedicated himself to nearly 10 years of almost nonstop training, inventing new moves, becoming stronger, and unlocking new abilities…

#/ End of Mars Knight's thoughts \\#

At that moment, a young woman walked up behind him.

"Mars Knight! It's so good to see you. But it's "Neo Queen Serenity II." You called for my mother… So you're the first one to awaken." She looked up at him, returning a kind smile. "There's no need to apologize. Everyone makes mistakes sooner or later. But of course, considering the circumstances, I already knew who you expected to find."

Mars Knight sighed. "I'm glad I found you. I was beginning to think that I was the only one here at the moment."

Serenity looked at him, slightly curious. "So what would you do if you were the only one here?"

Mars Knights face took on a slightly dazed look. "Well, I would probably wait in my room until someone came back."

Serenity smiled and laughed slightly at this comment. "That's just how I expected to find you. Well, it's good to know that the hibernation chamber hasn't changed your personality… Anyway, now it's time to get serious. Mars Knight, I believe that it's time for you to help your princess and the rest of the scouts." She handed him a red orb with a large symbol for his title, the Mars symbol with a flaming sword, engraved in black.

"Take this. It will allow you to communicate with anyone else who is still active, and anyone who has become recently active. It also doubles as your new transformation device. You can talk to me whenever you want to, and when the mission is over, you can return home. That is, if you want to return to this time period… Now then, take care, Mars Knight. The other scouts will brief you on your mission when you get to them."

"When I get where? Where am I going?" asked Mars Knight, now very puzzled.

"It's not where. It's when." Serenity then touched his forehead lightly with the Time Key and waved goodbye as he faded away.

End of Flashback

(Serenity had meant to send him to the 31st century, but she accidentally sent him to the near end of the 20th century. You could say that he's in the right place at the wrong time, but that would be a really bad pun…)

Mars Knight's attack hit all of the scouts at once, knocking them into buildings and far into the street.

"I hope that I didn't hurt them too badly." He walked over to Sailor Mars and knelt down beside her, watching and wondering if she was alive. "Are you okay?"

Sailor Mars slowly opened her eyes…and saw that the one who had just moments before attacked her and her friends was now kneeling beside her, staring at her with a concerned, caring look on his face.

"I see that you're awake. Can you move at all?" He held out his hand to her.

She didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't even know if she could trust him, or if he was evil or good, or if he was just tricking her.

"Who are you, and why are you helping me after you just got done attacking me?" She asked him this as he was helping her off of the ground.

"My name is Mars Knight, and I'm helping you because I'm on your side. I've told you before, but you didn't want to listen. I'm not evil." He smiled kindly at her, unintentionally making her blush slightly.

Suddenly, three flashes of green light went flying past them one after the other, serving as warning shots. Then, just as Mars Knight was about to get up to protect Sailor Mars, he was hit by another blast, forcing him back down to his knees.

"Mars Knight!" Sailor Mars cried out to him just as he fell to his knees. But he just looked behind at her and smiled kindly.

"At least you're okay… That's all that matters. Ouch…"

"Are you okay?" She asked this as calmly as she could, but there was no way to hide the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." He slowly got back onto his feet again. "That hardly even hurt at all. It surprised me more than anything else." He stood ready to protect her at any cost. Already, he had his katana out, blade and armor gleaming in the light of the flames that came from the hilt of the sword.

"I told you, I'm on your side. Why won't you believe me?" Mars Knight asked this in a very serious tone.

Sailor Mercury answered back. "What reason is there for us to believe you?"

"Because he helped me and now he's protecting me. He really isn't evil. Actually, I'm beginning to think that he's quite nice." Sailor Mars said this as she came from her hiding spot behind Mars Knight.


	2. Chapter 2

Mars Knight: Chapter 2

"Wait. So then what he said…was true?" Sailor Moon's face revealed pure confusion as she said this.

"So, you finally believe me? That's kind of what I've been trying to tell you from the start" Mars Knight sighed softly, then smiled kindly at them all, as if to say that all was forgiven. He then looked over at Artemis and Luna, pointing to them slightly. "They should know something about me already.

"Actually, we don't know that much. But we do know that he is at least slightly over 1000 years old, give or take a few years, because he appeared in much the same way as Rini did; only not falling from the sky…" Her voice trailed off as she tilted her head to one side, as if looking at something in the distance.

Suddenly, a bluish portal of light appeared right in front of Mars Knight. What went flying out, was a young woman dressed in an outfit similar to Sailor Mars' outfit.

"Mars Knight!" The girl exclaimed this as she tackle-hugged Mars Knight to the ground, a smile on her face as she did so. Mars Knight looked up and saw the black eyes and smiling face of one of the people he wished to see the most. "Sailor Fire, what are you girls doing here?" He picked up Sailor Fire easily and gently set her on her feet on the ground. "If you're here to take me back, then I'm not going. I have a mission to complete." Mars Knight said this very calmly, considering he had just been knocked to the ground not moments before.

"We didn't some to take you back home, Mars Knight. We came to take you to the right century." Sailor Crystal Moon, looking almost like Sailor Moon, except with dark brown hair, slightly taller, and her outfit was white, pink, and blue, came walking out of the portal. She said all of this, just before she tripped over the portals' boundary and fell right on her face.

Mars Knight sighed. 'Still the same Crystal Moon that I remember…' "Is Sailor Time here?"

Sailor Time was slightly busy erasing the memories of the original scouts. "I'm almost done here." She erased Sailor Mars' memory of that day, along with the other original scouts memories, and then walked back over to Mars Knight. "Alright, now let's go."

They all stepped into the portal, one by one, until Sailor Crystal Moon was the last one through. She unfortunately got her shoe stuck on the portal.

"Hey! You're shoe is halfway here and halfway there." Sailor Fire then proceeded to start laughing at Crystal Moon, to which she threw her other shoe at her, but missed.

Sailor Time reached over and pulled Crystal Moon through the portal before it closed. "Don't worry, that happens all the time"

The 30th century

Sailor Crystal Moon was now walking in front of everyone, except Mars Knight, who kept glancing at her every so often while she talked to him about his mission.

"I'm going to keep this brief and skip to the point. Your mission is to help us defeat our new enemy, and to help take out their minions. The reason that we haven't been able to defeat them is because of their ability to deflect our elemental attacks. As such, they are really only affected by physical attacks. But we only have two scouts, myself included, who can stand up to them and attack, before we're knocked away. You, however, can withstand practically anything they throw at you, so I'm sure you'll be fine." Sailor Crystal Moon smiled some and patted him on the back gently, the sound of metal dully resonating through the air.

"So, when do we get started?" Mars Knight asked. But none of the scouts had time to answer, because a blast of blazing hot air came rushing up from the ground in front of him. Then, flames shot up in place of the air, and a wild looking, athletic man came slowly forward, bringing the flames with him as he went.

"Perfect. I get to fight someone with the same element as myself. This should be interesting…" Mars Knight smirked as he said this, pulling out his flame katana, and staring at the man walking towards them.

Sailor Fire seemed slightly scared as she stared at the flames coming towards them. "Oh, that's just great. That's the one that nearly killed us all."

Mars Knight looked back over his shoulder. "Then you girls should get back to somewhere safe. I'll handle this guy." He looked back at the man that was still walking toward them, his own eyes blazing as the flames on his sword burned even hotter.

"Now then, let's try to make this last a while, huh?" Mars Knight said this with a smirk on his face, but his eyes now stared coldly at the man. He untied the other swords from around his waist (He was carrying 6 swords, but he's using the flame sword at the moment) and gave them to Sailor Crystal Moon. "Take these and set up the Elemental Shield: Fire around you and the other scouts. This will protect you from any harm that you otherwise would normally be in. Go now." Mars Knight said this all while still staring at the man.

Crystal Moon came and took the other five elemental swords and sheathes, set up the shield in the widest place she could find, and with the other scouts, waited for the battle to unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

Mars Knight: Chapter 3

Mars Knight stood in his defensive position, his flame sword in both hands, and his knees slightly bent, as he offered his opponent the first attack. This was somewhat of a mistake for Mars Knight, because within just two seconds, the man had rushed forward, and delivered a punch hard enough that it sent Mars Knight sliding thirty feet. But Mars Knight was able to stay on his feet the whole time, timing it so that just before he stopped sliding, he lunged forward for his counterattack. Just as Mars Knight was about to swing his sword, the man seemed to sense where the attack was coming from and, using Mars Knight's own momentum against him, sent him flying into the second floor of an abandoned office building.

Back with the scouts

Sailor Fire was in a slightly worried mood. With good reason though; she had just watched the person she loves most in the world being tossed into a building at twice his normal speed. Possibly the worst part about that was the way he looked like a rag roll as he crashed into the wall.

"We have to do something. He needs out help!" Sailor Fire's face was contorted in agony at watching the battle.

"It's alright. Don't worry about me… Just let me borrow my Dark Sword for a second…" Mars Knight sent this message to all the scouts telepathically, so that everyone would hear him and know he was okay.

Sailor Crystal Moon's voice was now the one that sounded nervous.

"You aren't seriously thinking of using that form again, are you? If you do, you'll be giving the enemy a direct link to our location, because they'll be drawn to the dark power. You realize this, right?" Sailor Crystal Moon stared at the building, waiting for his response.

"I know. But at this rate, I'll just change over to my darkness form anyway. From the amount of damage I've taken, it won't be long now. This guy is pretty strong."

Sailor Crystal Moon sighed. "Alright, I'll allow it this time. Hopefully, this won't happen again." Mitsuki took the Dark Sword out of the ground, put it back into the sheath, and put it on the ground.

Back with Mars Knight

Mars Knight jumped from the second story of the building he crashed into and landed softly on the ground below. "Thanks, Mitsuki-chan. You're a life saver."

Suddenly, the sword slid along the ground, out of the barrier, and straight to Mars Knight's left hand. The instant he touched it, his armor turning black in some parts, blood red in the parts that were red. Mars Knight smiled, thinking 'Yeah, it's good to be like this again… Now then, to take care of this guy quickly.'

Mars Knight was then surrounded by an aura of darkness, as he let the Dark Sword heal him, and give him more power. He then charged at the man, smirking at the surprised look on his face as he seemed to appear right in front of him in one step.

Mars Knight's attacks were all vicious, because he wanted to end the fight quickly. His first attack, a double horizontal slash, created a large double line on the man's chest, only for it to heal slowly. Mars Knight, then thinking quickly, flung the man up into the air, jumped up above the man, and while floating sideways, used his Steel Flame Tornado attack, slashing wildly at the man, cutting him into large chunks of unrecognizable meat. Mars Knight then cut off his head and slashed it in two, just for good measure. He then landed on the ground softly, and jumped away from where he landed, in order to not get hit by the falling man-chunks.

Mars Knight then, once he knew the man was truly dead, suddenly reverted back to his original form, falling to one knee just as the flames around him started to dissipate. This reverting back to his original form was enough to cause the barrier to fail, just as the scouts rushed over to him.

Crystal Moon immediately came into command once again. "We have to get him some help. Let's take him back to the tower and see what needs to be done." With that, she took out her staff, and levitated Mars Knight off the ground on his back. Sailor Time opened another portal and quickly walked through, helping Mars Knight through to the other side while Crystal Moon levitated him through the rest of the way. Then, one after the other, the rest of the scouts walked through, Sailor Fire looking very sorrowful and sad at the sight of her love being so weak and hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Mars Knight: Chapter 4

In the Crystal Tokyo Tower, Mars Knight was lying in a hospital bed in the emergency room, unconscious and bleeding out slowly from the inside.

Sailor Fire looked down at his broken body, tears falling from her cheeks as she saw visions of him dying. It was at this time that Mitsuki came into the room.

"Raye-chan. I know that this must be hard for you, but I promise that he will get better." Mitsuki looked from Mars Knight to Sailor Fire. "Now then, I think that we all need to get some rest. You never know when the enemy might strike next. Luckily, the Diamond Imperial Crystal will prevent any attacks on here, so Mars Knight is safe until then." Mitsuki then looked at Sailor Fire more seriously. "You should know that the battle suits that the knights wear are self-repairing, from the inside out. They also have the ability to heal the wearer and prevent infection. But with this much damage, it could take up to 5 hours before he's even able to walk, and that's with help. But he's strong; one of the strongest knights we have. So he's not going to die that easily."

Sailor Fire smiled. "Alright. Just as long as he's still himself and as long as he gets better, then I'm glad."

Crystal Moon smiled back. "Good. Because I don't like my friends to be unhappy." She then turned away and walked out of the room.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Two hours later, Mars Knight had been moved to the recovery room, since he had woken up about two hours into his treatment. Of course, Sailor Fire was still by his side, watching over him. So, the first thing that Mars Knight saw when he woke up was the smiling face of Sailor Fire.

"Hey there beautiful… Ouch." He lifted his arm in an attempt to give her a hug, but his muscles protested against the movements needed to do that. Sailor Fire instead took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"How do you feel?" Sailor Fire looked down into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine, except for this annoying pain in my side… It's good to see you again, Raye." Mars Knight smiled up at her.

"I know what you mean dear. I'm just glad that you're alright." Sailor Fire smiled back at him, looking into his eyes, which now were glowing faintly.

"Why wouldn't I be alright? My armor is still intact, so I'm okay. I just needed an extra power boost to take care of that guy back there… The only cost was that I ended up here. At least we won, right?"

Sailor Fire looked back at him, slight worry written across her face. "Yes, we did win. But that was only just the beginning of what's to come. I just hope that we'll be strong enough to defend ourselves before the next attack."

Mars Knight sat bolt upright in his bed. "Next attack? You mean that the guy I fought just hours ago was a planned assault."

"That's not what I meant, dear. Just relax and let me explain." She gently pushed him back down onto the bed. She sighed, folding her hands in front of her, and clearing her throat. "What I meant was that there have been organized, planned attacks on the Crystal Tokyo Tower. So far, the Diamond Imperial Crystal has protected us from any serious damage. But recently, the attacks have been getting stronger."

Mars Knight rose from the bed, swinging his legs over the side, to face her. "Let me guess. I can help defeat the guys who are doing this, huh?"

Sailor Fire nodded her head in response, silenced by the fact that he had guessed right so quickly.

Mars Knight smiled, his eyes burning with anticipation. "Good. I'll do my best to protect all of you." With that said, he held out his right hand at arms length, creating a swirling ball of fire, which shifted and flattened to form the shape of his flaming katana. He then caught the katana in midair, the flames dissipating as he slowly brought the sword to his side, putting it into its sheath. "If I need to be ready to fight, I need to train first. Is the training room still in the same place since the last time I was here?"

"Yes, but you should really be resting." Sailor Fire began to chase after him, but he was already out of the room before she had passed the bed.

"No time to rest. Love you." With that, Mars Knight dashed down the hall, his sword clinking in its sheath with each leap as he went to go train.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Back in the 41st century, In the same room that Mars Knight awoke in, for the first few moments, all that could be heard was the hum of the hibernation chambers, filtering out carbon dioxide, but keeping the same amount of air pressure inside the chambers.

In a corner of the room, one of the chambers opened up, revealing another knight. This one was dressed in cobalt blue armor, unlike Mars Knight's armor, which was blood red, but they were similar in design. He went to the teleporting machine and went off to the Queen's chambers.

As He stepped out of the chamber, he looked around, and immediately found the Queen at her throne.

"Neo Queen Serenity II, I presume. I suppose that I'm not the first to awaken then."

Serenity smiled and walked over to him. "You've guessed right, Mercury Knight. Though you are not the first to awaken, there's no harm in waking up second. Here's something to help with the trip." She handed him a sapphire orb with a large symbol for his title, the Mercury symbol with an icicle-covered sword, engraved in black.

"This is a device that has three functions." Serenity explained. "It's your new transformation device, you can contact me whenever you wish to, and when you complete your mission, if you wish to, you can return to this time period. The other scouts, as well as Mars Knight, will brief you when you get there."

"So I'm going through time. Alright then, let's go." Mercury Knight said in a slightly robotic voice, completely business at this point.

Serenity lightly touched his forehead with the Time Key, making sure not to use too much power this time, and waved goodbye as he faded away.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Back in the 31st century, Mars Knight was just returning from training. He now had all 7 of the 9 knight's weapons, (Including his own, the Flame Sword.) which he could use in a pinch, since those seven weapons were swords.

Suddenly, a blue portal appeared right next to where he was standing. At the same time, the building shook from what seemed like an impact or an explosion. As the building settled down once more, Mercury Knight stepped out of the portal. He looked around and noticed Mars Knight standing next to him.

Mercury Knight smiled as he looked at Mars Knight. "I see you've just gotten back from training. I can also observe that you are in possession of my sword." As proof, Mercury Knight points to Mars Knights waist, where a sword in a blue sheath can be seen hanging from his belt.

Mars Knight smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. "I suppose you want it back, right?" He said as he untied the Ice Sword from his waist and handed it to Mercury Knight. It's served me and the other scouts quite well, since it helped in creating the…"

"Elemental Shield, right? Yes, that's one thing that you can make with all of the swords. I know all about it." Mercury Knight replied, smiling because he was one step ahead of Mars Knight in his thinking… Or so it seemed. He suddenly looked ahead of where they were. "That explosion could only mean that the barrier is working at full power, but needs our help. We must hurry" He looked over to Mars Knight, who looked back at Mercury Knight at the same time. Both thinking that they had to get to the scouts as fast as possible, they then both looked ahead to their destination, before racing off, becoming blurs of red and blue.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK – Back with the Scouts - MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

Sailor Fire aimed another flaming arrow at the numerous enemies that were coming through the front gate; only to have two more appear after she killed one.

Sailor Fire sighed as she fired yet another arrow. "This is getting ridiculous. I wish Mars Knight were here to help."

Crystal Moon, using her staff, smashed in the head of a bird demon that was flying towards her, before looking at Sailor Fire. "We'll just have to wait until they get here. Which shouldn't take very long."

Just as Crystal Moon finished that sentence, both Mars Knight and Mercury Knight flashed onto the scene

Mars Knight looked over to Crystal Moon and smiled. "Were you waiting very long?


	5. Chapter 5

Mars Knight: Chapter 5

Crystal Moon looked back over to Mars Knight. "I'm so glad you showed up. …I see you've brought Mercury Knight with you. I wonder when he arrived."

Mars Knight smirked some, tilting his head to Mercury Knight. "This guy decided to show up right after I finished my training session. But this is good timing it seems."

Mercury Knight nodded in agreement. "Indeed, this is a good time. I will complete whatever task I am needed for."

Mars Knight laughed some before looking at Mercury Knight. "Alright there, Mr. Robot. Just don't die and help the scouts. I don't need any help." He said this last line confidently, taking out his Flame Sword in his right hand and the Dark Sword in his left hand. "By the way, try to make this interesting, huh."

Mercury Knight smiled some. "If you want interesting, I'll play you in a game of chess after this battle. How's that sound?"

Another explosion against the barrier reminded both of the knights of their purpose for that moment.

Mars Knight suddenly looked very serious as he looked towards the incoming enemies. "Sounds good. Let's get started then." A spiral of regular and dark purple flames suddenly came up from the ground to surround Mars Knight. At the same time, a spiral of ice and snow came up to surround Mercury Knight. At the point where the spirals met, a cloud of steam settled.

Mars Knight looked over to Mercury Knight. "Are you ready?"

Mercury Knight looked back over to Mars Knight. "Yes. Let's go."

They both dashed forward, jumping in the air and slashing enemies down left, right and center. Wherever an enemy was hit with the Dark Sword, dark purple flames instantly incinerated them. Where the Flame Sword slashed into an enemy, they burned for a few seconds before turning into clouds of dust and ash. Where the Ice Sword met an enemies' flesh, they were instantly frozen solid, only to be broken into shards of ice as the sword passed through them. All in all, both Mars Knight and Mercury Knight were winning the battle. That is, until they came across a humanoid creature, who had a body that seemed to be composed entirely of metal. Knowing that their swords wouldn't be able to cut through it, they instead released elemental attacks at it. Mars Knight's attack hit first, causing the metallic skin to glow a bright orange. Mercury Knight's attack hit after, cooling it off enough that steam rose up from its shining surface.

Mars Knight let out an annoyed growl. "This guy is annoying. But I have an idea. Let's do the same thing we just did, only powered up."

Mercury Knight looked over at Mars Knight. "This sounds like a good plan. I think that there is a 98% chance of it succeeding. The other 2% is for if the attacks fail, or if one of us is unable to complete the attack."

Mars Knight looked back over to Mercury Knight. "Whatever. Just follow my lead." Mars Knight then put the Dark Sword behind his back, the blade facing behind him, with the Flame Sword in front of him. He then dashed forward, spinning as he went until a tornado of purple and red flames spiraled around him. "Steel Flame Tornado!" He extended the tornado out to a distance so that it would completely consume the metallic demon, as well as allowing him to get in a few dozen slashes.

Mercury Knight followed suit, splitting his Ice Sword into their Katana and Chisakatana forms in his right and left hands respectively. He then spun around in the opposite direction from Mars Knight, going for the opposite side of the metal beast. "Steel Blizzard Whirlwind!" As he spun around, a tornado of icicles, snow, and hail swirled around him, which he extended like Mars Knight to cover its entire body.

Once Mars Knight and Mercury Knight stopped spinning, then they turned to each other and dashed forwards, Mars Knight combining the Dark Sword and the Flame Sword to create the Dark Fire Sword, and Mercury Knight recombining the Ice Sword parts. They each dashed on the opposite sides of the metal man, watching and feeling, as he broke apart into thousands of shards of metal on impact

Mercury Knight looked over to Mars Knight. "The only reason that this worked is because the flames from your attack superheated the enemy's body to a near melting point. Then my attack followed up by freezing it completely solid, thus converting it from a liquid state to a frozen solid state. Then all we had to do was attack him one more time and we're finished with it."

Mars Knight sighed, but smiled triumphantly. "Yeah, yeah. I already knew it would work when I came up with it. No fancy science stuff needed to know that if you heat something up, then cool if off really fast, it becomes brittle. Anyways, mission accomplished."

Mercury Knight looked up at the sky and smiled. It seemed he was right, because as the scouts were fighting off the remaining small demons that were running around, the demons appeared to get weaker and weaker until finally they just collapsed on the ground, where their bodies decayed very quickly and their bones turned to dust, only to be blown away to leave nothing behind..

Crystal Moon looked over to both of the Knight's and smiled at them both. "Good job you two. I'm kind of impressed by your teamwork skills."

Mars Knight smiled and looked back at Crystal Moon. "That, Mitsuki, is because we all used to train together."

Sailor Fire suddenly dashed forward, running towards Mars Knight and nearly tackling him over from the force that she hugged him with. "I was so worried about you. You should have stayed in bed and rested a little more, at least for another hour. You were training for about 5 hours. You could have spared one of those hours resting. Plus, you could have spent a little more time with me…"

Mars Knight smiled as he gently pulled Sailor Fire off of his neck. "Raye-chan, you know I had to prepare myself for the battle ahead. I didn't know how long it would take, but I had to get ready. And that may have took some time, but now I have a lot more time to spend with you." He smiled a bit more at Sailor Fire, who smiled back contently at him.

Crystal Moon laughed some to herself before addressing the other scouts and Mercury Knight. "I think that it's best if we gave them a little privacy, don't you?"

Sailor Lightning giggled and made a mock gagging face. "I know that you two are together and everything, but if you're going to do what I think you are, go you your room."

Sailor Fire frowned some, then smirked as she pointed at Sailor Lightning. "Lita, you're just jealous of our love for each other. Besides, what we usually do is play video games." She looked back up at Mars Knight. "You want to play a racing game?"

Mars Knight suddenly picked her up bridal style. "Sure. But I'm going to win this time."

Sailor Fire smirked up at Mars Knight. "Not if I can help it." She then stuck out her tongue as they raced off to play video games.


	6. Chapter 6

Mars Knight: Chapter 6

~-(In the enemy's lair)-~

A group of men and a few women sat on chairs variously placed around the room. They all seemed to be staring at a large monitor, which was showing the battle between one of their own against Mars Knight and Mercury Knight. Suddenly, one of the men stood up and shouted at the screen.

"Damn you, Jin! At least fight back or something! Don't just stand there, you idiot!"

One of the girls spoke in a soft and kind, yet serious voice. "Kuroichi, just calm down. He can't hear you anyway."

Kuroichi looked over sharply at the young woman. "You be quiet, Ami." He looked back at the screen, still speaking to Ami. "I know that he can't hear me. It just irritates me that all of our apprentices are being killed. But at least Suichiro's apprentice put up a fight. Shigire's apprentice doesn't even live up to the reputation of his master."

The woman named Shigire looked away from the monitor, speaking in a cold, harsh voice. "That is only because I had to brainwash him before I could turn his body into metal. Though, it didn't quite work out, as you can see. If you're really annoyed about what's happening, go out there yourself and see what happens."

Kuroichi looked over at Shigire, thinking over what she had said. "You know, I think I'll send my apprentice next. But if she fails, I'll just eliminate those scouts and those troublesome "knights" of theirs myself… Tosaka! Come here!"

In a gust of wind, a beautiful young woman appeared next to Kuroichi. She had bright green eyes, long silver hair, and had a body that could make most men stare for days on end. She wore a green dress that went halfway between her knees and her ankles, the dress covered on the sides and chest by thick rigid plates of steel. On her arms, she had black and green metal gloves with spikes on the knuckles, as well as metal arm guards that went up to just below her elbows. In her left hand, she held a swirling ball of wind energy. In her right, she held a steel fan.

Tosaka looked up at Kuroichi. "Yes Master? What is it that you require me for?" She said, curtseying some as she locked her eyes with Kuroichi's.

Kuroichi smiled and looked back into his apprentice's eyes. "Tosaka; Faithful as always. What I require from you is this. Look on the screen. Do you see the men in the blue and red armor?" He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pointing to the screen as Mars Knight and Mercury Knight finished off Shigire's apprentice.

Tosaka looked at the screen, studying the features of the two knights carefully. "Yes, I do, Master."

Kuroichi looked back at Tosaka, turning her back again to face him. "What I want you to do is eliminate those two, as well as any others that get in your way. Do not stop for any reason, and do not come back until the task is complete. Let me be very clear with you." He said, his voice lowering some as he looked into her eyes. "Failure is not an option. Do you understand, Tosaka?"

Tosaka looked back at Kuroichi and nodded. "I understand, Master."

Kuroichi smiled before stepping away from Tosaka. "Good. Then go and accomplish your mission."

Just the same way that she came into room, she left in a gust of wind.

~-(In the 41st Century.)-~

Back in the hibernation room, another chamber opened up. This time, a knight clad in dark green armor. He checked to see if he was okay and that he had everything, then, walked over to the teleportation chamber.

Once in the Queen's throne room, he looked around and, upon seeing that the queen was sitting in her throne at the opposite end of the room, rushed over to her, appearing in front of her so quickly that he naturally created a whirlwind, which quickly dissipated as the queen used the Platinum Imperial Diamond to stop the wind. She looked at the newest knight and smiled.

"I was wondering when you would awaken, Jupiter Knight. It's a good thing you did too, because something is about to happen, and the scouts are going to need all the help that they can get."

Jupiter Knight smiled as he bowed to Neo Queen Serenity II. "Glad to be of service, My Queen. But where are the scouts, if I may ask?"

Serenity pulled out the Time Key and, pressing it to Jupiter Knight's forehead, smiled. "You'll find out soon enough. For now though, just try to enjoy your time." She said as she watched him fade away.

~-(Back in the 31st Century.)-~

Back in Mars Knight's room, Sailor Fire was living up to her promise of beating him at video games…for the third time in a row.

Sailor fire pointed and laughed at Mars Knight as he yet again crashed his starship into another wall. "You're really bad at this game. But I still love you." She said, hugging him around the neck.

Mars Knight groaned, somewhat annoyed at this point. and looked down at Sailor Fire. "Raye, I know I'm bad at this game. But you try turning a sharp corner at over 300 miles per hour in a space ship and see if you survive…"

Sailor Fire laughed and looked up at him. "That's what brakes are for, silly. Oh well. Do you want to try again love?"

Mars Knight smiled, but shook his head slowly. "Nope. I'm going to get something to eat. It's good to be back home and all, but I need to eat after being in hibernation for so long…" He stood, gently taking Sailor Fire off of his neck, setting her down gently on the ground. "Would you like anything? He asked, walking backwards to the door, looking at her.

Sailor Fire laughed. "First off love, stop showing off. Second, could you get me a bottle of orange juice please?"

Mars Knight turned around, just barely avoiding the doorframe. "Of course, dear." He said as he walked out of the room

As Mars Knight walked into the main kitchen, he wondered if there was anything he liked in the fridge that he didn't have to make from scratch. He opened the fridge door and smiled as he spotted one of his favorite things to eat: Strawberry ice cream. He got a large bowl put some ice cream in, and then added strawberry syrup to the whole thing. He sat down at the counter, pulling up a stool and, just as he picked up the spoon to begin eating, Crystal Moon walked into the room

"Hey Mars Knight. Thanks for helping us out there. You and Mercury Knight were really great." As she said this, she took a spoon from out of nowhere and, before Mars Knight could stop her, she took a large chunk out of the bowl, and chomped down on the ice cream. However, her moment of glee was short lived, because she soon screamed with a closed mouth as she was overcome with a brain freeze.

Mars Knight laughed some as he watched her. "You got a brain freeze, huh Mitsuki? Well, that just means that you can't eat ice cream as fast as I can." He smiled and went to go back to eating his ice cream. Only to notice that another chunk had been taken out. He looked behind him to find Sailor Fire, smiling with some strawberry syrup showing on her lips. "I would have preferred chocolate, but this is good too." She said, kissing him on the lips. "You didn't get my orange juice for me, mister. " She walked past him to the fridge, opening it up and pulling out a small bottle of orange juice. She then looked back at Mars Knight, closing the fridge with her foot. "But now I have to wait to drink this, cause I just had ice cream. Oh well. I'll be waiting for you to come back to me, love."

Mars Knight went back to his ice cream. But, just as he was about to touch the spoon to the ice cream, Mercury Knight came around the corner.

"Mars Knight. You promised me a game of chess after we defeated that enemy. So then, are you ready for this challenge?" Mercury Knight smiled some, raising an eyebrow.

Mars Knight smirked at Mercury Knight. "Only if you're ready to lose."

As Mars Knight said this, a portal suddenly opened between them both. Out stepped Jupiter Knight, walking slowly out of the portal. He looked around and, seeing Mars Knight and Mercury Knight, smiled some.

"Well, it's good to see old friends again. How have you guys been?" Just as Jupiter Knight finished his sentence, a warning alarm went off in the tower.

Crystal Moon, having recovered from the brain freeze, shouted to the rest of the scouts and the knights. "Everyone get ready for battle. We've got company!"

Mars Knight, Mercury Knight, and Jupiter Knight were the first ones outside, so they noticed the strange young woman first.

"Hello there, boys. I'm so sorry to have to do this, but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now. I'm sure you understand" The young woman stood in front of the three knights, just a few feet away from them.

Mars Knight spoke first. "Just who are you and why do you wish to kill us?"

The woman replied back quickly, eager to get started. "My name is Tosaka. My orders are to kill you. You'll find out who sent me only if you can manage to stay alive." As she finished her sentence, she took her fan and sent a wave of wind blades at them.


	7. Chapter 7

5

Mars Knight: Chapter 7

Wind blades; One of the most powerful low level elemental attacks created. They easily have the power to slice normal men into shreds of what they once were.

Knowing this, the knights had either one of four options: Dodge and save themselves, thereby letting the scouts be destroyed; Allow themselves to be hit, only relying on their armor to take the damage; Attack back with an equally powerful counterstrike; Or put up a shield, so that they would be completely safe.

The first option was completely out of the question, seeing as if the scouts were destroyed, there would be no princesses and no queen in the future.

Knowing this, each of them chose a different option. Mars Knight, thinking quickly and moving even faster, handed Jupiter Knight his wind sword. Jupiter Knight, now having his weapon, decided to counterattack with his own wind blades, dissipating part of the attack. Then, both Mars Knight and Mercury Knight created shields of their own: Mercury Knight creating a thick Ice Barrier, Mars Knight creating a slightly low level Celestial Barrier, the wind blades bouncing harmlessly off of the Ice Barrier and becoming absorbed by the Celestial Barrier.

Mars Knight, seeing that the attack was over for the moment, kept his shield up, anticipating another attack. "I really don't like you, Tosaka. You're keeping me away from my ice cream, and I'm hungry."

Jupiter Knight was tempted to smack Mars Knight in the back of the head for this comment, but he had no time to, since Tosaka sent another wave of wind blades.

Jupiter Knight created a tornado, sucking in the attack and making it useless. Letting the tornado dissipate, he spoke to the other knights.

"Mars, Mercury. Would you mind if I took care of this young woman myself?"

Mercury Knight shook his head, saying wordlessly that he didn't mind. Mars Knight on the other hand had a different idea.

"Jupiter Knight, there's no way that I'm going to let that happen. If one of us fights, we all fight to the end. Remember, we're here to help and share the glory. Now then, if you're done thinking you can do this by yourself, then let's do this." As he finished his sentence, Mars Knight took out the Dark Sword in his left hand, resting the Flame Sword over his right shoulder in his right hand

At the same time, Mercury Knight finally decided to join in the fight, separating his swords into their katana and chisakatana forms, holding them in his right and left hands respectively. Jupiter Knight kept his Wind Sword in one piece, opting to use it in his usual two-handed style, instead of dual wielding like the others.

Mars Knight was the first to charge, launching into his Steel Flame Tornado attack, combining his natural powers of fire with the power of darkness, creating a Dark Fire Cyclone.

Tosaka easily deflected the wind-based part of the attack. However, the rest of the attack was a swirling mass of Dark Fire, which was now speeding towards her. With nothing left to do, she sent wind blades at the attack, only to have no effect on it. She then braced herself for the elemental attack, not expecting Mars Knight to dash by a few times, slashing her with the Dark Sword and the Flame sword a few dozen times, before dashing away to let her get hit by his main attack.

Mercury Knight then attacked next, dashing in a zigzag pattern towards Tosaka, trying to confuse her. Tosaka, momentarily stunned by Mars Knights elemental attack, only had a second to see her next opponent. But that was all she needed. She sent another volley of wind blades at Mercury Knight, this time, much faster than before. Mercury Knight, unable to dodge at such close range, blocked about two of them. The other five bounced off his armor, barely leaving a scratch behind, but catching him slightly off guard. He then slashed with his swords, sending Ice Arrows at her with every slash. Mercury Knight then dashed away as well, having succeeded in freezing her in place.

~-(In the enemy's lair)-~

Kuroichi was watching the monitor, his fists clenched tightly. He suddenly heard laughter coming from a man in the room with bright red hair.

"Shut up and stop your laughing, Suichiro. Tosaka can get out of this. I know that she can. She just needs to… Kick it up a notch. That's all. You'll see soon. Just be quiet and watch the show."

Suichiro smiled some, still laughing quietly to himself. "If these guys are anything like I'm thinking they are, you're going to have to live up to your promise of going out there yourself and getting yourself killed. How does that sound right now, Kuroichi?"

Kuroichi dashed over to Suichiro, standing right in front of his face and speaking quietly. "I told you to shut up and watch what happens. Tosaka will not give up so easily. I should know, since I trained her."

Suichiro smiled and looked over at the screen again, backing away from Kuroichi slowly. "Alright. Let's see where this goes, eh?"

~-(Back to the battle)-~

Jupiter Knight then dashed straight forwards, seeing his target unable to get away, he sent a wave of wind blades at her. However, he wasn't expecting her to block almost all eight of them, only one getting past her, cutting off a few strands of hair. She then surprised all of the knights when she took a condensed ball of wind energy and blasted it at the ice that was holding her in place. The result was that Tosaka was able to move again. And she moved very quickly now, almost as fast as the Knights were even though she was wearing a dress.

Mars Knight, seeing the new dilemma, attacked quickly, slicing the air at the speed of sound with his swords. Unfortunately, Tosaka was now just as fast as him, bringing up her fan to block almost all of the attacks, getting hit only three times in the stomach and chest, the swords easily cutting away the fabric of the dress. Tosaka then, becoming slightly bored of Mars Knight, sent a volley of wind blades at him at close range. That wasn't the worst part. What was worse was that with her new speed, her attacks now broke the sound barrier, blasting Mars Knight back a few feet by the shockwaves, only for him to be hit by the actual attack itself.

Tosaka smiled, almost to the point of laughter as she looked at Mars Knight, who was now lying on the ground. "If you can't match my speed, then you have no hope of beating me. Just give up so that I can end your pathetic lives once and for all."

Mercury Knight, seeing the damage caused by Tosaka, rushed over to her to try to freeze her in the ground once again. However, she counter attacked with a ball of wind energy, blasting him back twice as far as she did Mars Knight. Mercury Knight landed on the ground with the sickening crunch of metal on concrete.

Jupiter Knight, becoming annoyed by the tactics she was using, dashed forward, attacking with his own wind blades just as she launched her wind blades. The result was that a tornado of sorts appeared between them, almost pulling them in. However, it was so short, that it only disrupted the air, and distracted Jupiter Knight long enough so that Tosaka came up with a combo move. She dashed in front of Jupiter Knight, attacking him with her wind blades again, this time moving them faster than before, sending shockwaves at him first, and the actual attack second. She then followed this up with a ball of wind energy, throwing it very fast at Jupiter Knight. The result was that Jupiter Knight was thrown back, only to spiral up into the air. But just as he approached the ground, he sent a twister at Tosaka, which helped to cushion his fall, but also to lift her up into the air. As the two passed each other in mid air, Jupiter Knight made a desperate attempt to slash her head off. However, she dodged out of the way, only having Jupiter Knight cut off one of her straps to her dress. They both landed on the ground, though Jupiter Knight had fallen to one knee.

"I told you pathetic knights that you have no chance against me. Just stay there while I kill you. I promise that it will be quick and painless." Tosaka finished her sentence, preparing for another attack.

Suddenly, a swirling vortex of fire appeared around Mars Knight. When the flames dissipated, Mars Knight was standing, now covered in an aura of darkness. Mars Knight looked over to Mercury Knight and Jupiter Knight, his voice now slightly deeper than before. "If we're going to have a chance of defeating her, transform to your second forms." Just as he finished his sentence, he allowed the darkness to take over, giving him more power, and burning a hole in the ground.

~-(In the enemy's lair)-~

Kuroichi looked at Mars Knight's new transformation, suddenly shocked that his power was growing. "How is it that he has access to the power of darkness… and it's _giving_ him strength instead of taking it away?"

Suichiro looked at the screen, almost equally shocked. "I have no idea. He should naturally be getting weaker. But, it's almost as if he's switched to our side, but is fighting against us at the same time."

Kuroichi suddenly smiled as he stared at the screen. "He will be useful to us in the future."

~-(Back to the battle)-~

At the same time that Mars Knight's darkness aura was growing, Mercury Knight was suddenly covered in a large icy aura, creating a layer of ice on the ground. Meanwhile, Jupiter Knight was covered in a swirling aura of wind, floating just above the ground in his own personal tornado of pure wind energy.

The first one to strike was Mars Knight, dashing forward towards Tosaka, almost teleporting in front of her, the only thing giving him away was the trail of fire behind him. He slashed her viciously, cutting into her dress and her skin as if it were air. By now, Tosaka was just wearing burnt rags of what was once her battle armor and dress, Mars Knight's sword having cut through both her armor and the dress itself. He then jumped away, allowing the other knights a chance to strike.

Mercury Knight attacked next, dashing forward and gliding along the ground by creating a layer of ice in front of him. His slashes were all done quickly, him knowing that she would be too stunned to try to counter attack. He was wrong however, because she sent more wind blades at him. Unfortunately for her, he easily dodged the close range attack and continued slashing at her, freezing her in place and slowly freezing her body with every slash. When he felt he had done enough damage, he jumped away, allowing Jupiter Knight a chance to attack.

Jupiter Knight jumped towards Tosaka, staying in the air a while longer than usual because of the wind energy around him. Landing a few feet away from Tosaka, he smiled, running his hand along the back of the sword. "You should know that some of us knights have a second element they have command over. You know that I can use wind. But here's my real element!" As he finished his sentence, lightning sparked to life on his sword, mixing with the wind that was swirling around him. He then attacked Tosaka, each slash having the cutting power of the wind, as well as the deadly power of lightning, which shocked and burned her body all over. Jupiter Knight then jumped away, joining the other knights as they watched Tosaka writhe on the ground in pain.

Tosaka slowly rose to her feet, her knees shaking some as she looked at the knights, a slow grin forming on her face. "It seems I cannot beat you. But I cannot go back to my home, since you are not dead. One of us has to die. But know this: An even stronger challenger, more powerful than you can imagine, will be here soon. And when that moment comes, you all will fall to your knees, begging for mercy that will never come to you." She took her weapon up again, readying it for another attack, as she smiled and looked at Mars Knight. "You in the red armor. I liked you. Especially when you used the darkness against me. This shows that you are powerful. I wonder if you also show a certain power when you're doing a different kind of battle. Like, in the bed, perhaps?" She laughed some, her high-pitched voice bouncing off the walls of the outside of the castle. "But I guess I'll never find out…" With one large gust of wind, her body healed itself, but her battle armor was completely useless and her magic was almost completely drained by now. With no other option left, and nowhere she could go now that her mission was failed, she turned her fan upon herself. Launching a wind blade at herself, she sliced open her throat. She then fell to the ground, gasping her final breaths as she looked up at the dark cloudy sky.

At the exact moment when Tosaka was no longer a threat to them, all three of the knights returned to their previous forms, with Mercury Knight barely standing, and Jupiter Knight falling to one knee. Only Mars Knight looked like he could fight again, because of the training session he had earlier, before Jin showed up to try to destroy them all.

~-(In the enemy's lair)-~

Kuroichi slammed his fist into the nearby table, very angry at this point as he watched the battle end on the monitor.

"Damn you! I guess if I want anything done right around here, I have to do it myself! This is absolutely ridiculous!" As he shouted his outrage for the world to hear, he was pacing around the room. Anything unlucky enough to be in his way was immediately kicked into the far wall, where it shattered upon impact and, at some times, left a hole or crater in the wall. He suddenly stopped pacing around the room, materializing a metal staff in his hands, the staff capped with a green crystal at one end, and a sharp tip at the other end. "I'll take care of these brats myself!" With that said, he disappeared in a flash of green light.


End file.
